Once Upon a Dream
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Naruto and Kushina must say goodbye, but not before awkwardness between them. (Incest warning) MA


**Naruto & Kushina**

ccc

Naruto didn't know how to describe it; the utter joy of this miraculous gift of meeting his mother. Uzumaki Kushina was amazingly beautiful, and he wasn't afraid to say tell her so. The setting also felt appropriate: a void of light and peace, no surfaces, yet they stood and sat as if an invisible world existed beneath them. Naruto could hardly pry his eyes from her, memorizing every feature and curve.

The story of hers and Minato's past was told to their son, revealing that they shared Jiraiya's faith that Naruto was the destined savior of the world. It would be up to him to stop Uchiha Madara; it wasn't anything he hadn't heard before, but it was still nice to hear from his mom's very lips that she believed in him.

Unable to help himself, he just gazed longingly at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kushina asked, folding her arms and putting on her best mother's fake scowl. She was so new to this, and regrettably didn't have much time left to practice or act like the mother she always wanted to be. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Scratching his cheek, blue eyes gazing off to the side before closing to slits, he snickered awkwardly. "It's just… so awesome to meet you, Mom." Saying the name out loud felt so foreign to the orphan, but satisfying too! He'd wanted nothing more than to have someone to call mother these past sixteen years. He chuckled when he saw how she blushed slightly. "And your red hair? _Heh!_ If I had that, I bet I'd be more popular than Sasuke, dattebayo_!_"

Kushina couldn't help snickering herself, her grin an exact replica of her son's. And though she'd agree that her son would look good whatever the case, she said, "No, red hair brings attention that causes nothing but trouble!" She leaned towards him, her 'Naruto' smile brightening. "I love that you have your father's hair, tebane_._" In return, Naruto just laughed some more.

There was a lingering moment when they just stared, sizing each other up, imagining how life could have been if not for tragedy; breakfasts together, holidays and family gatherings, pride in progress. The images broke Kushina first, as she tottered forward and caught him in a hug. They'd missed out on so much, but she relished the moment when Naruto hugged back. She told him she loved him, and though he stammered from shock, she knew he returned the love.

And maybe even a bit more…

She, at first, thought that she was imagining things, or that her boy was carrying something in his pocket that now crammed against her inner thigh. But a sudden, unguided twitch and a nudge bore the truth to her. And though she knew it awkward and wrong, she couldn't help but blatantly look down and confirm.

Sure enough, it was Naruto's hardening cock that had poked her so near to her crotch.

She blinked twice before both mother and son parted back a step, Naruto flushed and trying to bend his knees to conform to the positioning of his treacherously honest appendage. Of course, all that could come from his mouth were stammering apologies while he tried to look anywhere but at his attractive mother.

But this was supposed to be a moment of joyous love, not regretful embarrassment! It was up to Kushina to remedy the awkwardness, and she did her very best. "It's okay, it's okay," she tried her best soothing voice, though it cracked with nervousness. Obviously, her teenager felt and knew that it wasn't _okay_ to shove a raring erection towards her groin, unintentional or otherwise. She thought of what to say, and when she came out with something, it only made the situation that much more uncomfortable: "_Um_, your father usually reacted the same way. _Heh-heh-heh…_" She blinked after a moment, rethinking what she'd just said, and the hue of her cheeks matched her hair; Naruto was the same. She laughed a bit harder now, more awkwardly. "What I said; that made it weirder, didn't it, tebane?"

"No, no!" Naruto hurriedly said to ease his troubled mother. He was chivalrous to put her discomfort ahead of his own, for in waving in hands in front of him, he'd taken away the only thing blocking his tented groin from her view. "It's…" He hesitated to speak, burning redder and redder. "It's my fault, 'tebayo. I shouldn't have… I mean…" He stammered and choked, finding no ease in admitting that his own mom caused an erection.

But while her son gestated and fumbled to explain himself, Kushina watched and observed him, not as her son, but as a boy. She'd been so deeply locked in his soul, beyond the ability to see, where only his emotion seeped and was palpable in the air. Kushina, more or less, _breathed_ the sorrows he felt, the joys he'd won, and the longings he'd endured. She'd not 'awakened' (for lack of a better word) until he'd fallen completely into the well of despair; before then, she was in a stasis, aware of him only on a subconscious level. Now she was able to sense it all and respond.

He'd been so alone, but that did not mean he had never been lustful. Kushina had no way of knowing of Sakura or Hinata, but she had taken those moments of primal lust into her bosom, and now she viewed the boy who'd given her such sensations.

And now those sensations had pooled and stuck out to her from the front of his pants like a blaring flag post.

A mother should be concerned. She didn't have long to be a mother, but she lived her whole life as a girl, and had the experience of womanly ways. She did not fault her son's reactions, but she knew how to deal with them. As a mother, what else could she do but help him alleviate stress?

Not that she was brazen and ready to… _do_ what needed to be done; it was a line that was not easily crossed. However, her time was short. She could already feel the dizzying effects of departure from one plane to another. Not much time at all, and she didn't want their farewell to be one of awkward silence and glances and regret.

Why not make it… enjoyable?

"Alright!" She slapped her hands together like she was closing a book, now making up her own rules. She grinned in spite of her discomfort and the unsettling situation, but there was no hiding the nervous sweat beading at her brow, just like there was no hiding the tent jutting accusingly at her. Her son certainly didn't need this blame or guilt. He should relax and enjoy being with his mother one final time. And it took naught but her will to enact the first stage of her plan: nudity.

Their clothes vanished all at once in a mist if golden glitter that evaporated and left them facing one another in only their skins. Naruto, having less comprehension of this world and its oddities, had to make a double-take to realize the green of his mom's dress had become pale flesh, its trimness replaced by the twin swells of her breasts, and its ordinariness changed to extraordinary when he saw the definitive focus points like her dusty-pink nipples and her crimson-crowned crotch.

It took a second longer for him to realize the same had been done to him. At once, far more embarrassed than before, he folded his legs together and cupped his offending member with both hands to keep it out of sight. "What-what just happened, tebayo?!"

Kushina, blushing regardless, snickered at his reaction. Of course, she too felt the impulse to become modest, but mothers should bare their all to their children. That was her current creed, at least, to justify its wrongness. She forced her arms to her sides and smiled sweetly at her son, saying, "In this place, we can arrange it how we wish."

"Then… then why not just make _this_ go away!" blurted out her son, forfeiting a hand to point at his groin.

"It doesn't work like that," Kushina said, rubbing the back of her head and laughing nervously. And in doing so, Naruto could not help noticing, she displayed her plump breasts in striking fashion. He pointed accusingly at her, saying that his mom shouldn't try to look like that while naked. His outburst was to be expected, but it was awkward nonetheless. Kushina stared at him intently. "Our appearance can change in this world, but not our… expressions." She wasn't sure she could word it in a way that didn't sound strange.

Naruto, for all his awkwardness, found it hard to pull his eyes from the twin nipples adorning her chest. Hinata, obviously, had a larger set, and her nipples had been brown, not pink. When his eyes could finally pull away from those high hills, they plunged heedlessly downward. Long legs, tight thighs – _Why does Mom have to be such a hottie, tebayo?!_ – and a flash of scarlet hair at her pelvis. He made sure to hide his cock better than before; he didn't want her to catch the twitching earned by her nudity.

He could force himself to look to the side – either side – but that didn't matter when Mom came to him, arms open and beckoning and breasts swaying with every subtle step. She was no Baa-chan, but these modest breasts still couldn't be overlooked… especially when mashed against his chest. He yammered, lifting his hands to resist at her shoulders when she lightly embraced him. Her tits swelled between them as they flattened, and he was very aware of the mounting cleavage as well as the nubs poking against his chest.

"My Naruto-chan," Kushina cooed like a loving mother should, holding her son like a loving mother shouldn't. He tried to cover it up, but she almost grinned when she felt his shaft swipe against her belly, leaving behind the wetness of his excitement. "You shouldn't feel so tense; not with your mother, tebane."

"You're… you're naked," Naruto grumbled with a sidelong pout. His resisting hips were losing the last bits of strength. "I'm naked, tebayo."

Kushina giggled in her throat. "It's okay." She stroked the back of his head reassuringly. "It's okay to do this here." She leaned forward to kiss him on the mouth, but by some magical force, he had the moral fortitude to evade, turning his cheek for her lips. It would have been cute if he didn't dodge the second and third time, trying Kushina's legendarily short patience. The fourth try had repercussions.

"_Stop moving, dammit!_" The Red-Hot Habanero slugged her son in the gut, and he went down for the count. Naruto's eyes crossed and his hands flew away from his prick. He was stable for a moment, and then dropped back, giving his mom full view of what he was hiding, slapping up towards his abs.

Striking him had been impulsive; she would scold herself for that. But right now, she saw Naruto's member sticking out at full length, lying along his pelvis and pointing upward to his bellybutton. Not much smaller than his father, but he still had some growing to do; he had nothing to be ashamed up, especially if he picked up Minato's natural talent.

But this wasn't a time to gauge his technique. She wasn't even sure he had known a woman's touch! He was very vague when she asked if there was a special girl in his life. Well, for right now, she could be that girl. She contemplated visiting his groin with her mouth first. A hot suckle would most definitely get him in the right mood, even if it was his mom doing the suckling. Minato certainly never complained, she mused with an inward grin.

She chose not to. The rise of pulse did persuade her to be adventurous, but she doubted she had the time to go through the whole of the Kamasutra. It had to be… simple. Her chest lifted when she eyed his sturdy cock. Simple and fast seemed disappointing…

She felt giddy nonetheless as she positioned herself over her recovering child. He was groaning, rubbing at his face while she placed feet on either side of his waist. No foreplay needed… He was ready, and when she chose to cross the line, she was also ready. It was nearly exciting! Feeling this way with her son who looked so much like her husband! It almost felt as right as it did wrong.

She was squatting deep, her pussy at the ready above his crotch. Naruto barely opened an eye before it struck him what was going to happen. He took a deep, sharp breath when she coiled her fingers around his shaft and led him up to where she desired. This was a phantom world, yet like the level with Kurama's cage, he felt things just as he did in the real world: the heat of her flesh, the slickness of it, the readiness. Whatever prejudice he had against this act, his base instincts refuted them. If those instincts could speak, they would say two simple words: _Bury me._

Kushina shared these sentiments on a more conscious level. She could stop; she could pull away and maybe do away with these memories by giving Naruto a coma concussion. But she wanted this; for him as well as for herself… A lifetime of missed opportunities allowed a little indiscretion.

It'd been so long that Kushina almost confessed to not remembering what it was like being on top. All the same, she straddled her son, and both felt a shock of euphoria when his tip kissed her wet lips. He uttered her name, but she could not and would not try to decipher its context. She wanted to believe that he needed this as much as she wanted it.

"_Ah!_" Kushina was caught off-guard when his head sunk between her folds and Naruto involuntarily chased the sensation deeper inside of her. Halfway in from the get-go; she already felt so full by it. She attempted to soothe him, but his impatience was renowned in Konoha. He tried to show some restraint, his hands balling into fists at the side of his head while he bit back the rising sounds of his pleasure, but before Kushina could brace herself, he charged upwards with all his might, knocking her off balance with a fleshy _slap!_ against her hindquarters. She braced on his chest, inhaling sharply and deeply as her untouched cunt suddenly expanded around Naruto's turgid length.

"Mom," he wheezed out again, his teeth clenched. An eye cracked open, and he looked like he was bracing an enormous weight. "I'm… sorry…!"

Not what she wanted to hear… Kushina hushed him, touched his cheek and said that it was alright; she wanted this and it felt – after the initial adjustment – good. But she quickly discovered that his apology was not meant for what he had done; it was meant for what was to come. The weight must've increased, for his eyes screwed shut and a yell rose from his opening mouth.

Another jolt against her groin made her gasp; a repeated offense brought a moan; the third time, she realized he had lost all inhibitions. The restraint – however small – given to his first thrusts collapsed. His hands buckled onto her shapely waist, fastening her to the impending ride. Her question of her son's celibacy had become clear… Kushina pitied the poor, inexperienced girl who bore the brunt of this Jinchuriki's first lust.

"_Ah! Ahh!_" Kushina fell forward, breasts dangling in pendulum motion above him. Growling from lust or his own lack of restraint, he seized one breast and held it for his mouth as he consumed it. His tongue lavished the hardened, sensitive tip before it vanished completely within his mouth. As a babe, he certainly would not have drawn so hard; as a teen, he demonstrated a definite appreciation for it. With his mouth secured to her juicy nipple, his hands roamed down her back to support her ass. She seethed and acted somewhat offended when he separated her crevice, indecently exposing the most intimate parts of her to no one but the golden void.

Despite knowing what he obviously wanted, he handled her as if with a vague memory. A girl before her, she knew; once or twice, probably, and not any experience between them. Not that Kushina was complaining – aside from an odd bit of motherly jealousy; hopefully the unknown girl deserved her Naruto.

Her mild contemplation was interrupted by a harsh jerk of his hips. He wanted more, wanted deeper, wanted it so bad that he was willing to forfeit his possession of her breast to switch their position to one that gave better access. Kushina was turned in a whirl of red locks, so shocked by his maneuvering that he'd already plugged her again by the time she realized she was on all fours. And in this position, she quickly realized – or remembered from being with Minato – he would start striking her harder, bumping against her cervix with each thrust. And sure enough, he began doing just that. Her noises became harsher from the near-painful experience, but she had always been tolerant of such handlings; Jinchuriki had certain stamina and resistances that Minato discovered needed quashing…

"Naru…chan…!" she wheezed, reaching onto her shoulder when her boy's hand gripped her there. She cupped his hand and squeezed tightly. "My Naruto-chan," she said without the hitch. "You feel so… _good _inside me, tebane!"

"Mom," hissed the orange ninja of Konoha, his tempo quickening like he would lose the moment. He tugged her to him impatiently, and even with his sped-up thrusts, she felt the pulsating eagerness of the shaft buried inside of her. She bit her lower lip, closed her eyes, and listened with mounted lust as her son told her how hot she was inside, how he missed this feeling, how he wasn't sure he could stop himself. Little to no consequence about that last part, she wanted to tell him. They could revel in the incestuous debauchery to its fullest glory!

"I haven't…!" Naruto groaned and pushed his mom's hair out of the way, staring along the gentle curve of her spine and noticing how her breasts swung beneath her. Greedily, he grabbed at them, pressing his sternum against her, his hips curling up towards her groin. It was so wrong, too wrong! His mom, whom he'd always longed to meet, and now he was balls deep inside of her. Each swing of his pelvis had his sac clap against her clit, but now he was hugging her, determined not to recede an inch from her tight channel. "I love you, tebayo," he gasped out before his love for her began to pour through her cervical wall.

That familiar heat that Minato had given her to make their son now flooded again from the next generation. Kushina held her breath, her face scrunching up in an almost childlike manner as she came herself. Contracting muscles and the wash of her own fluids caused Naruto's release – which still went on – to gush back out and around his dick. What didn't squirt against his thighs dribbled down the underside of his length and led little rivulets along his emptying balls.

Yet, despite the released flood, he remained full and pulsating. Kushina was quite startled, for her husband hadn't recovered instantly like this. He was a dedicated lover and sought her utmost ecstasy, but even _he_ needed a moment or two after his initial ejaculation. It seemed Naruto had some gifts of his own; an unintended consequence of being both Jinchuriki and Uzumaki like herself.

Him heedlessly boring through the tide of his cum to rub against her uterus seemed almost like a challenge! No way would she back down from her son!

In a manner mimicking his own, earlier impulsiveness, she turned Naruto's world upside down, pinning him beneath her in a more secure position than before. Rather than sink down to her knees, she braced on the balls of her feet, her body aloft through leg-strength and concentration. Her legs splayed outward, hiding nothing of the proud, red-haired crotch that devoured his cock. Yet, for all the splendor of this sight, Naruto found it hard to look away from her face; that daring smirk beneath determined eyes and furrowed eyebrows. He'd make the same look whenever he challenged Sasuke in some way. His mom, however, was far more captivating, far more intimidating, and far more determined.

"_Yah!_" Naruto threw his head back as Kushina began to ride him with the wet squelching of their union. He grabbed onto her ankles – the nearest source of some kind of support – and tried to match her rhythm. She refused him, shoving down on his bucking pelvis with her hand and insisting that she take care of him.

Both hands had to hold him down, for his impulses could not be annulled with a mere command. But she enjoyed it; the rockiness of his swelling lust and how his hands sought for something to cling on to. He clawed at her thighs before hooking beneath her knees, testing her stability. As a kunoichi in her own rite, she held the posture a while longer. "Does it feel good," she panted out, sweat heading down the sides of her face, along the creases of her smile, "Naruto?"

"_Mom!_" he howled beneath her. Oh yes, it felt transcendent! The warmth of his own goo slickened his passage through her, even as her body – naturally tight – clenched more and more. "_I can't hold back, tebayo!_"

"_Don't hold back, tebane!_" she urged him, and the thumping of her ass increased in speed. She was resolute to juice him one more time, to take the brunt of his stress and seed and harbor it within her for all time. This moment, made to last forever…

Naruto would not take that lying down… _literally!_ He heaved up against Kushina, earning a gasp of shock before muscling her underneath his waist. With a lustful roar, he fucked his mom harder and harder. It could almost be believed that Kurama's influence had bled into this secluded section of Naruto's soul from the ferocity of his voice. He pounded like he intended to bruise her. If they were on a bed, it would collapse; if they were on the ground, they'd leave a dent in the earth as a testament to his desire. In this ephemeral world, she took his thrusts with no recoil, panting and gasping and moaning out his name until she came again, taut muscles flexing to milk him and ultimately succeeding.

He'd never cum so hard before, full rounds of incestuous semen blasting out of him and into her. Hinata had taken him even at his most lustful, but she did not drain him like his mom just had. There were no haphazard thrusts to accompany his release; just a firmer and firmer press into her. He was certain that her womb had been filled with his presence by the time he began to retract. His length wilted slightly and slowly, but he refused to withdraw. Instead, he pressed as deep as he could again, the last residual drops adding to the creamy volume, and charged for Kushina's lips. What was a peck appropriate for mother and son transformed into a duel of tongues; no kissing, just tongues lashing and rolling against one another during the decline of euphoria – it was their was of communicating that this was not an encounter they would regret. It was more than pleasure. Naruto understood why his mom coaxed him into it, and he was glad that she did. He felt so calm, relaxed despite all that went on in the outside world.

If only they'd more time…

_Be good and take care,_ her eyes said…

"I miss you, dattebayo," he whispered against her naked back. He heard her laugh softly and say how he was certainly her child…

ccc

Naruto awoke from his trance with a shout of victory, throwing his arms over his head. Both Yamato and Killer Bee were surprised by his sudden cry, but were glad to see that he was successful in overcoming the Kyuubi. Bee bumped fists with Naruto, rapping, "Yo, you did it, kid; the Kyuubi didn't stand a chance! But however ya did it, I won't ask about what happened in your pants!"

Confused, Naruto glanced down. He could not stop himself from going ghost-faced when he saw a wilting tent in his pants, as well as the huge wet spot at the top.

ccc


End file.
